The Growing Thief
by Ting66
Summary: One night a young Khajiit named Jakar recives a letter from the Grey Fox. Unsure what to do Jakar decides to follow out the letters orders and see what will happen. How will the Thieves Guild revert from his indipendant thievery?
1. Chapter 1

The Thieves Guild

"Take this, it's from a friend," whispered the voice of a mysterious Dark Elf.

Jakar sat bolt upright and reached for his dagger.

"Just take it!" snapped the Dark Elf.

"Who are you!?" snarled Jakar, his eyes narrowed, teeth bared.

"I'm just somebody" replied the Dark Elf coolly, dropping the note on Jakar's bed "read it and follow the instructions."

Before Jakar could string together two words the Dark Elf had vanished. Fuming he stared down at the letter and read through it hastily. He snorted, this man (whoever he was) was making him out to be a fool.

"I can offer you less time in prison," Jakar muttered to himself. This cocky being was not worth his time. Though he sounded like a rich noble of some sort, maybe he could take the man out with a bow hijack the loot and be off with a flash. Despite the last time he had attempted this Jakar had been caught looting the fallen victim, yet it did not mean it would happen again. Jakar run his clawed paws through his long mane of hair. If the target was an Argonian it would make the deed a whole lot more enjoyable. Smiling to himself Jakar slowly drifted off to sleep.

The following morning Jakar woke early, pulled on his rags, shouldered his bow, pocketed his dagger and left the room and exited The Bloated Float Inn. As soon as Jakar strode through the door he was nose to nose with Hieronymus Lex. Jakar took a large stride backwards.

"Ah isn't it the cat burglar," Lex said his tiny eyes glinting; his steel armour shining in the sun.

"Get away from me Imperial scum!" road Jakar his fist clenching around his dagger.

"You need to keep your temper down, Khajiit, as an agent of the grey fox I would expect you to be as silent as the shadow," commented Lex.

"The grey fox is nothing but a myth!" said Jakar fiercely, his grip around his dagger tightening.

"You think so do you?" replied Lex solemnly.

"What do you know of him?" snapped Jakar, his urge to stab Lex growing after every word he spoke.

"Not much," grunted Lex "now I must be off, I have important duties to attend to."

Jakar snorted "watch your back Lex, there might be my knife in it someday."

"And you watch your back Khajiit; if I catch you thieving it might be the death penalty."

Jakar grinned slyly. As soon as Lex was out of sight he glanced down at the parchment. The garden of Dareloth was just nearby. As he proceeded along the waterfront someone tapped him on the shoulder. Whiling round Jakar saw that it was an Argonian. The Argonian smiled weakly.

"What do you want!?" inquired Jakar menacingly.

"Begging your pardon sir, I did not mean to disturb you."

"Just tell me your name or I will silence you!"

"Amusei sir," answered the Argonian.

"And what do you want from me?"

"I spotted the letter in your hand, I have an identical one!" Amusei said "so you're going to join the thieves' guild to!"

"I'm only in it for the gold," muttered Jakar uninterestedly. Telling this untrustworthy Argonian his plan was not a good idea.

"Ah me to sir, me to" replied Amusei hastily "and the honour of joining. Maybe I will actually get to meet the Grey Fox!"

"The Grey Fox is exists does he?" inquired Jakar milady interested.

"You don't believe in the Grey Fox?" said Amusei incredulously "he is the most wanted thief in the whole of Tamriel!"

"Yes I knew that," said Jakar now suddenly irritable.

"The Thieves Guild is a group a hired thieves, and the Grey Fox is our leader" continued Amusei.

"I am busy," Jakar lied "good day to you."

"See you tonight," replied Amusei, winking.

As Jakar strolled off along the harbour turning over in his mind what Amusei had said. He very much wanted to meet the Grey Fox, which would mean not killing him at the garden of Dareloth.

As the hours past by Jakar sat in the garden of Dareloth, glaring at the people who eyed him suspiciously. If he got the chance he would kill Amusei. Stupid Argonian who knew nothing about thievery. He was just the same as every other Argonian. They would boast about how they are far superior to Khajiit, how their land of The Black Marsh has not been taken by the Imperials unlike Elsweyr. In Jakar's eyes, a Khajiit was ten times an Argonian.

The sky slowly started to turn dark and Jakar saw a group of gossiping Breton women. Bretons were supposedly the best spell casters in the whole of Tamriel next to High Elves. Another stuck up race. Not as much as High Elves.

The sky was now pitch black. Half an hour before midnight Amusei and a female Bosmer arrived. Amusei grinned at Jakar and he scowled back.

"Hello" the Bosmer said in a kind voice "my name is Methredhel, what's yours?"

"Jakar" he grunted meaninglessly.

"Pleased to meet you" replied Methredhel.

At midnight Jakar noticed a Redguard vaulting the wall into the garden. Jakar rose from the earth and headed towards the Redguard.

"Greetings, Grey Fox" he said, half bowing.

The Redguard laughed. "I'm not the Grey Fox" he chuckled.

Jakar stood, his mouth hung open. If this man was not the Grey Fox, then who was? Had he been fooled in some way? What was going on?


	2. Chapter 2

"You're not the Grey Fox

"You're not the Grey Fox?" replied Jakar in disbelief.

"Like I said before kitten man, no" concluded Armand Christophe.

Methredhel was laughing along with Amusei. Jakar felt hot around the collar now and his face was burning.

"I am Armand Christophe, a doyen of the Thieves Guild" said Armand looking at Jakar "and I work with the Grey Fox."

"So, I take it we are all now in the Thieves guild?" asked Amusei still smirking.

Jakar threw a disgusted look at him.

"Well" said Armand thoughtfully "being as we don't usually have three possible new members at once, I am going to revert from the usual test of skill, I'm going to make this a contest!"

Amusei's face fell "that's not fair!" he complained.

"Are you telling me that you are not up to doing a simple task?" inquired Armand frowning.

"Of course not" muttered Amusei.

"Good" replied Armand "so, the first one of you to retrieve the diary of Amantius Allectus will earn a rightful place in the Thieves Guild. Do you understand?"

Jakar was turning this over in his mind. Armand Christophe was suggesting that he find this diary and he had not given him ay hint of where Amantius Allectus lived.

"I can sell you lock picks, but I can not tell you where Amantius Allectus lives."

"How do we get his diary then?" pointed out Jakar rudely.

"That is for you to find out" said Armand "but I can give you one clue, beggars."

Jakar couldn't believe what he had just heard. Beggars? Beggars!

"Ha!" cried Methredhel "I will have it by sun rise!"

"Just remember" said Armand "return it to me by midnight, happy thieving."

Methredhel and Amusei turned in ran in different directions. Jakar remained motionless.

"Want a lock pick?" asked Armand his eye brows raised.

"No" grunted Jakar. He turned on his heel and walked off.

Well, if he wanted to get a decent amount of gold every robbery, he'd better take Armand's hint. Jakar wandered the streets of district after district, yet there was not sign of any beggars.

"How come the city is full of them when you don't want them there, but when you do need them they seem to sod off!" Jakar growled to himself.

But then, he saw it. A beggar was sleeping on a couple of old rags outside the walls of a clear white mansion. He darted towards the beggar and tapped him on the shoulder. The beggar woke with a start and turned round his face as pale as a ghost.

"What do you want?" he squeaked.

"Information" said Jakar flatly.

"About… w…what?" stuttered the beggar his lip tremberling.

"Amantius Allecttus, where does he live?" inquired Jakar.

"Err… c…can I have five gold if I tell you?"

Jakar scowled and was in half a mind to stab the beggar.

"Sure"

Jakar was not sure why he had just uttered those words.

The beggars face suddenly revived a lot more colour and he smiled.

"Amantius Allecttus lives on the east side of the temple district."

Jakar dropped five gold on the beggar's rags and started to run. The temple district was quite a while away. Would Methredhel or Amusei have the diary yet?

Jakar skidded to a halt outside the front door, peered round and crouched down. Carefully he slid a lock pick into the lock, only to find that the door was already open. Jakar's stomach seemed to sink. He had been beaten?

"Ha!" cried a triumphant voice.

Jakar wheeled round. It was Methredhel.

"I have the diary! The place in the thieves guild is mine!"

Jakar followed her with his gaze his mouth hung open and his heart sinking in failure. He had been beaten by a Bosmer.

After a couple of minutes Jakar was struck by a sudden idea. He could steal it from her. The guild was all about thieving was it not? Carefully he followed Methredhel trying not to be spotted by her.

Jakar followed her to her house on the waterfront. He dived behind a nearby rock as she turned to lock the door behind her. Jakar crouched and headed round to Methredhel's back door. He knew she was intelligent, but not as intelligent as him. He slid the lock pick into the lock and picked it easily. Jakar snorted in disgust. Such and easy lock. He turned the handle of the door barley and it opened without a creak. Jakar crept in. He was very thin, therefore not making any noise and he moved. Jakar glanced round the corner. Methredhel was sitting at her table staring at a copy of the Black Horse Carrier. The diary was lying carelessly on her bed. If Jakar was as silent as the shadows he would get the diary without her noticing. Jakar hunched his back and steadily moved across the room. Methredhel hadn't noticed a thing. Jakar reached out a paw and snatched up the diary. But Methredhel had moved. She was getting off her chair and if she turned round she would catch Jakar red-handed. Jakar looked round franticly, searching for a hiding place. Dusty old cabinets; battered and scared chests and any possible piece of furniture that could provide a place of hiding were all shunted towards the wall. Jakar had no alternative; he would have to escape through the front door. He did a forward role and opened up his body right next to the front door.

Methredhel was standing up now, not that it made much difference to her height. Jakar was picking the lock on the front door, convinced that his hammering heart would give him away at any moment. Then the lock gave a click. Methredhel looked around to see what had made the sudden noise. Her eyes widened as she saw the open door. She quickly glanced at the bed, only to see a quilt and no diary. She shirked and screamed, but Jakar was to far away to hear.

The next night Jakar arrived at the Garden of Delaroth clutching Amantius Allectus's diary so tight he thought that his claws would sink right through it. He was surprised to see Methredhel there, but not to see the beaming Armand Christophe.

"Well well my friend, you got the diary and have gain entry to the Thieves Guild!" he cried joyfully.

Methredhel was glaring at him.

"And even better, you sole it of one of your competition!"

"How did you know that" inquired Jakar, handing the diary over to Armand.

Armand Christophe grinned slyly.

"I think you'll find that the Thieves Guild knows a lot of things."


End file.
